This invention relates to a sign holder, more particularly for use in supermarkets and other stores for attaching signs, labels, and the like to product display shelves, more particularly perforated type shelves.
In supermarkets and the like, it is frequently desirable to position short-term signs, for example, signs which advertise special offers, sale prices and the like on product display shelves in positions where they will readily catch a consumer's eye, and in a manner whereby the signs may be readily attached and detached. The present invention provides a sign holder particularly suited for this purpose, for positioning a sign in a prominent location at the forward edge of a product display shelf projecting into the aisle perpendicular to the plane of the shelf.
There are molded pieces which fit into a price channel to do this and can be relocated. However, they cannot be used on shelves without price channel. This holder can be used for shelves without price channel or with price channel as long as the shelves are perforated.